Harmony in Hawaii
by iNuQTpIe
Summary: Kagome Higurashi and InuYasha Takahashi are heading to Hawaii for a choir festival. What will this fun in the sun bring? Friendships? New enemies? More? Rated T just in case. Inu&Kag Mir
1. Late!

****

Hey everybody! Here's my newest story... I have nothing else to do, since it's break, so I did this. I know It's short, but the chapter lengths are all going to depend on reviews and my mood, so yeah. Hope you enjoy, and if you don't... oh well.

iNuQTpIe

**

* * *

**

**Harmony in Hawaii**

**Chapter One**

Kagome Higurashi yawned as she sat in her car, driving towards the church where her choir rehearsed every week. It was 5:30 in the morning and, leaving her home in Seattle, began the ten-minute trek. She may have seemed tired, but she was far from it. Today a select few from her chorus were heading out on a week trip to Hawaii for a choir festival. Kagome had been looking forward to this for months.

"I'll miss you, honey," Arumi Higurashi said to her daughter, picking up her sixteen-year-olds hand and giving it a soft squeeze. "Call me when you get there. You have your cell phone, right?" the mother looked quickly away from the road and at her daughter.

Sighing, Kagome replied to her mother. " Yes Mom," she sounded irritated at the way her mother was treating her. She was sixteen after all. Mrs. Higurashi turned back to the road, seemingly oblivious to the annoyed attitude of her oldest child, next to her ten-year-old son.

"Well I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time at this. It sounds like a lot of fun!" Mrs. Higurashi gleefully smiled.

At this, Kagome also smiled. She had read the itinerary over and over again, and all the events sounded spectacularly fun. But before she could think of this any longer, their SUV pulled up in the church parking lot, where many of her friends were waiting. Getting out of the car, she was greeted by her best friend and fellow first soprano.

"Kagome!" Sango Taijia squealed. "we're finally going! I'm so excited!" The older girl took Kagome's hand and led them to the director, Kaede.

"Hello girls." The kind woman said to them, smiling. "How are ye today? Are ye excited?" Not waiting for the obvious question, she excused herself and went to talk with Mrs. Higurashi.

"What do you think Hawaii is like?" asked Kagome, clasping her hands around Sango's.

"Warm, tropical, and sunny!" she giggled as they went to retrieve Kagome's luggage from the back of her car. They loaded it into Sango's car. She would be driving them both to the airport, seeing as she was seventeen and already had her driver's license. A quarter-of-an-hour later, when all the singers were there, last good-byes were made as they prepared for leaving.

"Bye Mom," Kagome said as she hugged her mother tightly.

"Bye sweetie. Have fun," her mother replied. She leaned down and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "And be safe!"

The cars took off out of the parking lot, heading out for the semi-short drive to the SeaTac airport. Kagome turned around one more time to give a final wave to her mom before whirling around and setting into the seat of Sango's Escalade. Both of them, after a few moments of silence, began to giggle uncontrollably. They were finally leaving!

* * *

"Later Mom." InuYasha Takahashi (a/n I know, not original, but I couldn't think of anything else...) yelled up the stairs to his mother, who was on the phone. She turned to look his direction and silently made a kissing motion, waved, and turned back to her desk. His mother was a part of his fathers company, the prospering "Western Lands Insurance and Security". InuTaisho was a full demon along with this first wife. With her he had had his first son, Sesshomaru. Izayoi Taisho was InuTaisho second wife. She was a human, much to Sesshomaru's disdain, but he did grow to like her, especially when his little brother, InuYasha was born. His hanyou brother, a half demon.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha were half brothers, yet shared the same passion: They both loved to sing. Strange, with their looks, masculinity, and power, you'd think they'd have better things to do. But the brother's would rather sing than do anything else.

Speaking of InuYasha's brother, he was waiting outside for InuYasha to "hurry and put his bags in."

"Feh." InuYasha said lightly as he threw his bags into the trunk of the BMW, Sesshomaru's car. The nineteen-year-old was blankly looking at his brother, who was two years younger than him.

"We are going to be late." He said, pointing to the clock. And indeed they were. It was already 9:00 and their flight was going to take off at 10:30.

"Shit!!" InuYasha yelled. "Drive Sesshomaru! Drive!" Sesshomaru obliged to his request and "put the peddle to the metal.", as it is said.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, they ran to see their choir sitting around in a scattered group.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked his best friend, Miroku Houshi, as he played poker with Koga Wolphe.

"What?" Miroku said, looking up from his hand of cards.

"Why are you guys sitting here? We're going to miss our flight!" InuYasha was getting agitated now. How could they be so calm?

"Um, InuYasha?" asked Miroku, "Our flight is delayed an hour," he cringed as InuYasha looked down on him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

* * *

I know... weird plot. But I went on this choir trip and it was so fun, so I'm trying to get it out of my head. I'm going to ask you: in this story, do you want InuYasha to be nice? Or kind of mean but nice at times? Or somthing else? Review to tell me. And tell me what I can do to improve my writing! I really want to know how to get better. And just so you know, even if you flame me, it's not like I care, so you might as well not, right? Anyway, thanks for trying this story! Hope you continue, (and hope I continue! lol) 


	2. Hawaii in Sight, O the Joy!

Here we are! Chapter two of Harmony in Hawaii! Thanks to all who have followed it thus far. And before I go on, I have to say that Kagome is NOT a priestess in this story. Just thought you'd like to know. Special thanks to all who reviewed!

my0oh0mymy: Here's the update you seemed to have wanted! lol. Happy Holidays to you too!

-BaByBuBbLe-: I'm really glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first!

young kagome: really? Thanks! I'll try me best! Okay, I'll make Inu his usual idiotic, proud self for most of it. But he has to be nice **SOMTIMES**!

Thanks to you all! Now on with the story!

* * *

**Harmony in Hawaii**

**Chapter 2**

"We made it!" Breathed Kagome as she slumped into her airplane seat. She was sitting beside Sango, who was beside Ayame Ishimaru.

"Yeah," Sango closed her eyes and sank lower into her seat, ready to fall asleep.

"_Attention flyers,_" came a voice over the intercom in the plane. "_Thank you for choosing Hawaiian Airlines. Please turn your attention to the video screen in front of you for safety instructions. If you would like to follow along, please consult the card in the pocket in front of you…_" Kagome zoned out after this. She had heard it a million times, and it never changed "find the exit nearest to you" and "put the air mask on yourself before helping others".

After the information video was over, their plane began to roll out into the runway. Ayame, having never flown before, looked scared as she looked out the window.

"What if we crash in the middle of the ocean?" she whispered to them. "What if we can't radio someone? We'll all die, and nobody will know!" She leaned closer to the window and looked down as the plane picked up speed.

Sango pushed her back into her seat and said, "Ayame we will not crash. If it makes you feel better, you can hold my hand." Ayame took her up on the offer and seized Sango's hand. As they lifted into the air, her gripped tightened. Sango squeaked in pain as her circulation was cut of, but relaxed when they leveled off. Ayame let go of her hand.

"_We are now 300,000 feet into the air. Our current speed is 215 miles per hour. We will arrive at our destination in four hours and forty-five minutes. Our beverage cart will begin to serve shortly. Thank you and have a nice flight._"

The rest of the flight went by uneventfully. Their snacks were unsatisfactory, but they really didn't care. Most of the group was either sleep or watching the digi-device the stewardess had given them. They had watched a wonderful movie called Pride and Prejudice until the flight ended.

As the plane landed, Ayame again had to grasp Sango's hand tightly. The arrival went off without a hitch and they were soon disembarking while the intercom said, "_Thank you and fly with Hawaiian Airlines again!_"

The group of singers walked out of the terminal and into the airport. The air around them was warm, humid, and wonderful! They were in Hawaii!

"Look at the palm trees!" Rin Hanejima said, running over to the railing over looking the entrance to the Honolulu Airport. "They're so tall!" The group of friends was delighted at the scenery and looked everywhere excitedly.

"God, it's hot!" Kagome smiled. She took off her jacket she had needed in Seattle and draped it across her arm. All the other girls did the same.

"Which way is the baggage claim?" Sango asked Kaede, looking to the old director, who seemed to be having as much fun as they were.

"The sign says it is this way," one of her small, thick fingers pointed ahead, where most of the other passengers were heading. "Our tickets say claim number seven." She began to walk, all of her singers trailing behind her. Reaching the baggage claim, they all began to look for their bags.

"There's yours, Sango," Kagome indicated to a large blue bag moving around the trolley. Sango ran to catch up with it, pushing past people as she went. It was at this time that she spotted her own tree-green luggage and, excusing herself, pushed past the crowd of travelers until she got to it. She had just grabbed the handle when a hand came down and took hold of the suitcase, lifting it over her head and down to the ground. She spun around to look at the person who had helped her.

The young man was much taller than her, by at least a few inches. He had long silver hair cascading down his back and piercing molten gold eyes. His most defining feature, however, were the little triangular dog-ears atop his head, the same color as his hair.

"T-Thank you," she shakily said, still looking at his eyes. She looked away only when she heard Sango calling her name.

"Thank you!" she said again, smiling and grabbing her suitcase. She wheeled it around and, once she had reached Sango, looked back to see only the back of her assistance with a man with dark hair and a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. This new man seemed to be laughing at the silver-haired one, who seemed to be getting slightly annoyed with him.

"Kagome? Ready to go?" Sango asked, tugging on the younger girls sleeve. "Everybody is going to leave without us if we don't hurry up," she indicated to the already disappearing group. Running to catch up, they approached just as Kaede was handing our room assignments.

"Ayame, Tsubaki, and Rin will be sharing room 616," she handed Ayame three room keys. "Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi will be sharing room 618," she also handed Yuka three keys. "Kikyo will have her own room, room 619," the scantily dressed girl glided up and snatched her key. "And Kagome and Sango will share room 621." The last keys were handed out. "Our buses are waiting through here," Kaede indicated to one of the sliding doors. "Please take a seat immediately once you are inside. We would like to get to our hotel as soon as possible."

The nine chorus members did as instructed and piled into the coach bus. The side was painted with pretty pink flowers they were told by the driver were plumeria. The driver was a man who went by the name Cousin Tiny. But he was anything but tiny. He was, ion fact, very large. In everything from his body to his kindness. As they began to drive he told them bits of information about the surrounding area. The stadium they passed was used for huge flee-markets at this time of year. His light voice was full of cheer as he vocally directed them to each site. They passed through a small village noted for it's shaved Hawaiian ice and friendly inhabitants.

As they continued to drive, Kagome tried to remember what had been first on the itinerary.

"The Dole Pineapple Plantation," she said to Sango who was looking out at the beach they were driving by. "That's where we're heading! This will be so fun!" Sango looked up and also smiled.

"Really? It _will _be fun!" She smiled wider as they puller up into a parking lot with a huge pineapple in front of it.

"Here we are!" said Kagome. "Dole Pineapple Plantation!

* * *

I have to say, it is a little short... but oh well. I'll try harder! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought of it! Press the review button... you know you want to... lol!

iNuQTpIe


	3. Pineapple Paradise

Hey everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update! With all the holidays and birthdays I had... but today is s snowday! so no school! So I decided to work hard for once and get this up for my wonderful reviewers! I hope you like it! And please review at the end!

my0oh0my: Just experience! It's not hard to forget, once you listen to it a lot!

young kagome: Thank you! I tried to make this longer, but it didn't quite workd out... But I'll keep trying!

-BaByBuBbLe-: Really? Thank you! That makes me feel all fuzzy inside!

4BDNdesire: I will try to make it longer next time! Huh... What was the story called? The one where everyone was going crazy...Is it in your favorites?

InUyAsHaAdDiCt: I suppose I do owe you... so here...I don't know... I don't like Kikyo, but I don't NOT like her. I'd rather InuYasha be with Kagome...

Starlight Maiden 1216: Finally!! You didn't even march over to my house! Don't you love me? Just Kidding! I'm glad you like it! But It's getting harder to write!

* * *

**Harmony in Hawaii**

Chapter 3

"Why the hell do we have to come here again?" InuYasha lazily said, side glancing out the bus window. His choir's bus was currently sitting in the parking lot outside of the pineapple plantation. A large, colorful sign saying "Dole Pineapple Plantation" was where he was looking at. An all-girls choir appeared to be taking a picture in front of it.

'_Hey._' InuYasha thought as he turned fully to the window. '_It's that girl from the airport,_' His attention was, however, diverted from the girl outside to the front of the bus, where the Los Angeles Men's Chorus director was talking (mostly to himself.)

"You may all get off the bus and enter now. All arrangements have been taken care of, so all your needs should be paid for already. The maze is open for anyone who would like to try. First one out receives a free Dole t-shirt." As he (finally) finished, the inhabitants of the bus quickly got off and headed in different directions. Some went to the maze, which was said to have been the largest maze of 2001. Others went off to have lunch. InuYasha Takahashi, Miroku Houshi, and Koga Wolphe were of the latter group.

"I'm starving!" Koga complained, stretching his arms up and placing them on his head. "Wonder what they got us for lunch. The plane food was nasty, so I haven't had anything decent all day."

"I have to agree with you there, Koga." Miroku nodded. Saying this, he reached sideways as a girl with a high ponytail and pink eye shadow walked passed. She twitched, turning red, and whirled to stare at Miroku with completely savage eyes.

"Pervert!" she screamed, lobbing her fist into his face. Falling face down into the cement, he mumbled something that could have been, "I'm in love," but InuYasha wasn't sure.

"Miroku, I knew it was a bad idea to let you come. Leave the girls alone, at least, until we get to our hotel." InuYasha walked right by his fallen friend and headed where his acute nose pointed him to the food.

"Some friend you are," Miroku came out of nowhere, and began walking beside InuYasha. They reached the food at this time and saw that it was buffet style. It was laden with what looked to be Hawaiian style food, ranging from the obvious pineapple, to chow mien. InuYasha could feel himself get weaker, staring at the food, as he waited in line behind the many singers. At last his turn came and, as expected, piled on a multitude of dishes. He and his company walked to the table marked _Los Angeles Men's Choir_ and sat down. Naraku Onigumo, a dark, sinister looking person, was already sitting.

"Looks like the half-breed made it to lunch," his creepy voice hissed our from curled lips. "What a surprise," InuYasha began to growl at this comment. He hated the fact that he was a half demon.

"Shut the hell up Naraku," InuYasha hissed out. "I have no need to talk to a bastard like you," at this he sat down and started to violently eat his food.

"Hey, dog shit, slow down or you'll choke," Koga sat down next to Miroku who was calmly eating next to InuYasha. He paid no attention to Koga, seeing as he had finished, and pushed his chair back to get up.

"I'm going to check out the maze, or whatever." He haughtily said. With that, he exited the building into the Hawaiian sunshine. Hands in pockets, he sauntered over to the booth in front of the green entrance of the maze.

"And you are?" chirped the lady behind the counter. "We need your name if you want to go in," she flipped some papers clamped onto a clipboard.

"Los Angeles Men's Chorus," InuYasha idly answered. "InuYasha Takahashi." The woman flipped to a page and scratched a check mark next to his name.

"May I see your wrist?" she smiled kindly down on him. He did as was told and help his wrist up to her. Once he had done this, she fastened a red band around it and began to tell him, "With this band, you can come back into the maze anytime you want today." She then handed him a yellow and red ticket.

"You started at 2:05, good luck! The person who completes the maze fastest out of your choir will receive a Dole Plantation t-shirt!" InuYasha entered the lush garden-like maze and looked around.

"Wow," he whispered, walking along the long, narrow entryway lined with palm trees. His amaze grew when he emerged into the middle of the maze. There were flowers everywhere, of all kinds and colors. Blues, pinks, purples, yellows, oranges. People were walking all over the place.

'Most of these people must be here for the festival," InuYasha thought as he walked around the outer circle of the center. The middle, he noticed, was composed of some yellow and green bushes, making up the shape of a pineapple.

'Figures," he snorted, then entered an opening in the green hedges that were the maze. It was then that he looked down at his ticket. He had never looked at it fully before, when the lady had given it to him. It had six white blocks on the back of it, signifying that he needed to find the six check point distributed throughout the maze.

InuYasha turned right, then right again, then left, and right again. He could here the murmurs of people around the corner. As he rounded it, he was met with the first checkpoint, surrounded by people. They all appeared to be in the same group and, once they had all finish, went of in another direction, leaving InuYasha alone by the checkpoint.

The small pencil the woman behind the desk had given InuYasha, was grasped in his hand as he traced the outline he had found inside the checkpoint. It was a palm tree, the pink checkpoints tracing.

Wandering aimlessly around, InuYasha somehow managed to find five of the six checkpoints.

"Where's the damn purple checkpoint?" he mumbled to himself, staring down at the little ticket in his hand. He was slowly losing his patience and just about ready to give up.

"Sango! Here it is!" a musical voice rang past his doggy ears. The twitched and slightly swiveled in the direction the voice had come from.

"Kagome! Don't run off like that! You never know who could be in here," This voice was warm and mellow, but sounded slightly cross.

"Sorry Sango!" the other voice said. "But I found it! We can finally get out of here!" the girl InuYasha guessed to be Kagome giggled. InuYasha came around the corner to see the girls leaving.

"_There was that girl again!_" InuYasha thought, staring after the retreating form of the now-named Kagome. Well, at least he had found the purple checkpoint and could now leave this god-forsaken maze.

As he walked through the colorful center, he began to hum a tune they were going to be singing for this festival concert. Reaching the booth with the lady in it, he handed her the ticket and waited while she recorded something onto it.

"Congratulations!" the woman said smiling widely. "You were first to complete the maze! Here is a coupon for your free Dole t-shirt!" she handed the piece of paper to him, still smiling. (In fact, it was creeping him out,) He smiled weakly back, slowly walking away. Breathing a sigh of relief, InuYasha walked over into the gift shop to browse around and pick up his shirt.

After he did this, he slowly made his way back to the buses along with everyone else.

"InuYasha!" a voice yelled behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Miroku walking toward him, smiling and waving. "There you are," he looked to the yellow bundle in his friend's arm. "So I see you were the one who won the maze competition," he smiled slyly. "Wanted to impress the ladies, huh?" his grin vanished when InuYasha glared freakishly at him. Laughing nervously, he sat back in his bus seat.

The bus slowly began to roll out of the parking lot and onto the dirt road.

"_So the girls name is Kagome…_" InuYasha stared blankly out the window as the bus drove further and further away from the plantation.

* * *

Well there you go! Good? Not good? Tell me!!!! Please?

iNuQTpIe


	4. Finally!

I'm soooooo sorry for mnot updating sooner! Lotsof stuff happened... the end of quarter homework (especially in math...hwee...) and my puppy fell off our balcony! He hurt his leg and is now scared of our hard-wood floors... I have to carry him everywhere... but he's getting better! That's good, right? And I also started school soccer last week. My coach is working us really hard, and I've been so tired when I get home! But I guess that's not excuse.

**young kagome**: I'm glad you liked it! Sorry it took so long to review... But I'll do the best I can to update sooner after this!

angelqt1231: That good to hear! I'll try to update soon!

InUyAsHaAdDiCt: Really? It was good? Iknow... INUYASHA and KAGOME!!!

-BaByBuBbLe-: Thanks... I'll try to hurry and update!

ChiChobitz: Hey, I'm going as fast as I can! Just wait and I'll update when I can.

Starlight Maiden 1216: Lol I know, very original...

That's it for now! Hope you like it and Review at the end! (I don't have time to add and end note. I'll try to update soon!)

* * *

"Sango, look at it!" Kagome squealed. She was circling around a beached sea turtle, snapping pictures with her digital camera. "It's so cute!" The young girl was smiling happily as she squatted down in front of it, taking a picture of the turtle's carefree face. 

"Alright girls!" Kaede called. "Time to get going!" Kagome and Sango looked once more at the turtle surrounded by other festival singers before running to join Ayame and Rin.

"That was cool, huh?" asked Rin, the child-like seventeen-year-old. "I've never seen a real sea turtle close up!" They continued talking, laughing back and forth until they got to their bus. Kikyo sat in the back, filing her nails and looking kind of annoyed.

"Are we done here yet?" she spat in irritation. "I want to get to our hotel so I can go look at the spa. It's supposed to be one of the best around." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat, as if the strain from talking to them had been exhausting.

Kagome and the others rolled their eyes in annoyance and walked to the middle of the bus to sat down. As the other members of the choir filed on, the driver, Cousin Tiny, (who was not-so-tiny) spoke into the intercom system.

"Aloha girls! Did you have a good time?" his accented voice sounded like he was enjoying himself.

"Yes!" they all chorused, smiling widely (except for Kikyo of course)

"Wonderful!" shall we continue on?" he asked this as he turned back onto the paved road he had been driving on before. When he started rattling off facts about the surrounds of Hawaii, Kagome turned to Sango.

"So, you have a stalker now!" she smiling mischievously at her, poking her lightly in the shoulder. "Was he handsome?" her smile increased when Sango blushed and turned to meet her best friends gaze.

"That pervert is NOT handsome!" Her blush enlarged and, knowing she was losing the battle, turned to face forward her stare now in her lap. Kagome again started listening to Cousin Tiny.

"When the tourist go to McDonalds here, they go to throw away their trash and the trash can says 'Mahalo' which means thank you. So we have people coming up to us and saying, where is the mahalo?" The choir laughed at this, smiling faces looking up at the bus driver with admiration.

After a couple of minutes, the driver again spoke.

"And to our left is the Brigham Young University, where you lovely ladies will be supposedly rehearsing." All the girls craned over each other to get a look at the place.

"But in a couple seconds, they had passed it and were on the way to the hotel again. The girls sat back in their seat, chatting, seeing as Cousin Tiny was quiet for the first time in a while.

Blurs of colorful flowers and signs flew passed, and in no time at all the coach bus pulled into the parking lot of the Turtle Bay Resort, much to the delight of the passengers.

"Kagome! We're here!" Sango grabbed her friend's arm and launched herself to the front of the bus. Walking down the steps, they were greeted with a friendly face.

"Aloha!" said the tan girl. "Welcome!" she draped shell leis over each girl's head as they all got off the bus. Kagome could feel her heart bursting with joy. She was so happy to be here!

"These leis are so cool!" Sango's glee was radiating off of her as well. "Aren't they, Kagome?"

Kagome's face broke into a wide smile.

"Yeah! I know!

OMFKJV KIWKNIWNODWNDOWIMDO

"Welcome!" the girl said as she put the puca (a/n forgive me if I spelled it wrong…) lei around his neck.

"Thanks," he said nonchalantly, walking into the open-air lobby where he had spotted their luggage.

"Why didn't I bring my roller suitcase?" said a voice walking by him. She had long dark hair and pale skin. Her mouth seemed to be in a permanent scowl and she had a mean look to her face. "This thing is too damn heavy!"

The young girl was heaving what looked to be a fifty-pound bag at least.

"Oh, quit complaining, Kikyo." Said another girl following the first, except he recognized this one.

"Sango, it's all right. Just let her complain. The more we hear now the less we hear later." The musical giggles glided passed and InuYasha caught himself staring after her and her swaying ebony hair while she rolled her suitcase away.

"Summer love, eh InuYasha?" Miroku said from behind him, leaning on an armchair.

"What the hell, Miroku!" InuYasha jumped back, startled to find his friend so close behind him.

"Am I right?" he asked, suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

No sooner had he done this than he was smashed into the ground, his fingertips twitching.

"Hey! InuYasha! Quite fooling around and get over here!" Koga yelled to them. "They're handing out room assignments!" InuYasha walked over to their group, dragging Miroku behind him by the collar. Room assignments had just begun.

"Koga and Miroku," said their feeble director. "Hojo and Shotaru, Naraku," the man paused as though preparing himself. "And InuYasha and Sesshomaru."

InuYasha's head snapped up at this information.

"What?" he yelled. "I have to share a room with this bastard?" Sesshomaru stepped forward at this, his almost emotionless eyes seemed to be bored.

"I must agree with my little brother this time," he said.

"Well there's nothing I can do," said the raspy voice of the director. "The only other option is for one of you to room with Naraku."

InuYasha looked over at the mentioned bastards name. Naraku looked sideways at him, almost daring him to take the offer.

"I'd rather room with this bastard than that one." InuYasha concluded, jabbing his finger in the direction of Sesshomaru, bastard one, and Naraku, bastard two.

"I agree." Was Sesshomaru's reply.

"Fine." Said the director. "Now pick up your bags." He had seemed to have lost his patience and left the guys staring after him.

After a few seconds of silence, they followed him passed the couches, a vendor cart, some puzzling golden rings, and into the elevator.

"Well," thought InuYasha. "At least I don't have to spend more time than need with Naraku."


	5. Pool Time!

Hello! I know I'm late, so just read this and the footnote will say more…

Only two reviewers last time…. sigh oh well… I'll still continue for their sake and mine.

**Corkey22:** Thanks! I'll do my best!

**Starlight Maiden 1216:** I know… It was pretty cool.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Harmony in Hawaii**

**Chapter 5**

By iNuQTpIe

"Here it is. Number 714." Kagome said, standing in front of a door with Sango behind her. She slid her card key with a picture of the hotel into the slot. The green light blinked on as she quickly took it out. Gripping the door handle Kagome pushed it down and open. Smiling, she stepped inside and dropped her bags off to the side.

"Look at that view, Sango!" she was in awe. Kagome ran to the sliding glass door, opened it, and stepped out into the tropical breeze. Looking down, she saw the pool, with sparkling aqua water, and beyond that the ocean, a deep blue with waves crashing onto the shore.

"It's beautiful," Sango whispered, leaning on the rail next to Kagome.

As they were looking out, a knock came from the door.

"Kagome? Sango?" It was Ayame. "Ready to go to the pool?"

"Whoops," Sango said quietly to Kagome. The both started giggling.

"We'll be right out!" Kagome yelled, throwing open her suitcase and sifting through her clothes in search of her swimsuit.

"Found it!" She happily said, drawing out the item of her pursuit. It was a green bikini with an eyelet kind of pattern.

She undressed and put it on, grabbed her towel, and waited by the door until Sango came wearing a pink bikini with wooden rings holding together the front of the top and the sides of the bottom.

Opening the door, they were greeted by smiles from Ayame and Rin.

"Ready?" said Rin, sporting a pink one piece with polka dots. Ayame had on a plain white bikini and was holding both her and Rin's towels as well as the suntan lotion.

"Oh! Ayame, will you share? I forgot mine in our room." Kagome said.

"Sure! I brought a big bottle," was Ayame's reply.

They continued on into the elevator and descended to the pool level, walking past a gift shop, workout room, and arcade before walking out into the warm, humid air.

People were already at the pool, but not enough to make it crowded.

"Come on!" Sango pulled Kagome and Ayame, who pulled Rin with her. As soon as they got to the deep end, Rin and Ayame jumped in.

"Uh…Sango, I think I'll get in over there," Kagome pointed to the ladder that led into the deep end. Sango's look of annoyance turned to one of mischief.

"No way Kagome. You won't get away that easily."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No way Kagome. You won't get away that easily." InuYasha heard the familiar name and perked his triangular ears. Turning his head, he smirked at the amusing battle commencing.

"Sango… get away from me," Kagome was backing away from her best friend.

Sango advanced on her. "Ready Kags?" Sango used her friend's nickname.

"No!" squealed Kagome as Sango pushed her back towards the water. As a last second thought, she grabbed Sango's arm and dragged her in with her.

InuYasha held in his laughter as they came up, giggling and dunking each other under the water again. But as soon as he looked away…

"LECHER!" he heard Sango yell. Sighing, he turned back around to see Miroku floating on his back like a dead fish, a smile firmly planted on his face as well as a large, red handprint.

"Miroku, give it up. She's not interested." He hopped lightly into the water so he didn't get water in his ears,

Kagome turned around to meet his eyes. Her own widened as she recognized the young man from that morning.

"Your…the guy who helped me with my bags." She looked up to his golden eyes.

But he didn't get to answer, because Miroku was getting up and Kagome had to hold Sango back from killing him again.

Once they had calmed her down they began to talk (and play).

"So, you're from Los Angeles."

"And you're from Seattle." Said InuYasha. "That's not that far."

"Nope." Said Kagome.

"… What time is it?" Sango asked.

"Uh…about 5:20, why?"

"KAGOME!!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!"

"Oh my God!!" Hurry Sango!" Kagome scurried out of the pool. "See you guys later!" she turned to yell over her shoulder

(a/n Ayame and Rin Already left)

"I guess that means we should get going too." InuYasha looked put off that they had to leave. He and Miroku climbed out of the pool. As they were nearing the door, dripping with water and wrapping their towels around their waists, the door swung open. The person who had pushed open the door ran blindly out and, consequently, ran smack into InuYasha.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." They began to say, before they looked up at whom it was they were sitting on. InuYasha sucked in a little a breath before uttering,

"Kagome…" he looked fairly surprised... but didn't seem to notice the position they were in.

"Oh, InuYasha," she flushed, her face only a couple inched away from his. Realizing this, he too began blush.

Kagome scrambled up to a standing position, leaving InuYasha sitting on ground, looking up at her.

"Um…. I was just getting my towel… I forgot it…" she ran over to the chair the cloth was draped across. She ran back over to him, still sitting on the ground. "Um…. Bye!" she turned again and bolted into the hotel.

"………" InuYasha was at a loss of words.

"Uh…InuYasha?" Miroku looked inquisitively at him, looking at his stunned face. Seeming to not hear him, InuYasha stood and walked inside.

"_Wh-wha-What's the matter with me?_" He thought. "_I shriveled up! Like a little kid!_"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm sooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooorry!! I've been so busy lately, I had no time to update, let alone think about this story! So yeah, sorry it was short, but I wanted to get a chapter up and help me feel less guilty. Thank you for those of you who stuck with me!

iNuQTpIe


End file.
